


Kpop V8

by Emeraldstar1234



Category: K-pop
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstar1234/pseuds/Emeraldstar1234
Summary: Exo has had their fair share of hardships losing three of their members to the north Korean team and they have had enough of It. Rei will do anything for his team to get the victory they deserve and show the world that although they have gone through such hardships they still have what its got to go and beat the north Koreans and win the world racing title. But it's a lot harder than it sounds.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



> Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this story it was inspired by the Townsville V8's that race every year. This story is focused on these six groups, EXO, Bigbang, Got7, Astro, Monsta X and Shinee. There is also a mention of Super Junior as well not all the members will be in this story although some might pop up through out the story so keep an eye out for them.

Chapter one  
18 transporters filed into the pits of the Seoul’s biggest race track for the 2018 South Korean Grand Prix for 2018. The crowd in the stands went wild as they saw the transporters at the front of the pits. “Hello everybody,” the commentator screamed into the mic and waved at the camera “I’m James your commentator for this evening and joining me is past race car legend Leetuek from Super junior,” Leetuek smiled at the camera waving. “So, who do you think has a chance at being in the top seven this year, Leetuek?” James asked him. Leetuek smiled “I think every team that is here have a very good chance at being in the top seven this year, because of this there will be a lot more competition on the track today,” he said while they both looked down at the track.  
______________________________  
With EXO  
“Ok boys time to roll,” a deep voice commanded through out the transporter. Rei yawned from where he was curled up on the coach in the rather large kitchen and lounge room. He slowly stood and stretched his arms before walking to the change rooms where someone was already changing. “nice of you to drop by Rei,” the guy teased as he pulled his uniform over his head. “Shut up Chen,” Rei grumbled with a small smile before he also started changing. “good you’re here Rei, warm ups on the track start soon,” rei turned and faced Junmyeon who was EXO’s main chief.  
Rei sighed as Chen started laughing as Junmyeon left “come on Rei the sooner we warm the sooner were on the track racing,” Chen patted his shoulder. Rei grinned as he finished getting dressed, the two of them ran out of the changing rooms and towards the back of the transport truck. Minseok was already there with Sehun getting the V8 cars ready. Sehun and Minseok turned just as the two racers reached them. “hey Chen, Rei,” Minseok greeted them. Rei nodded and went straight to his car which made Sehun, Chen and Minseok laugh at the racer. “you miss your baby that much Rei,” Sehun teased.  
Rei looked up at the blonde and smiled “the time is almost here, we get in a spot this year we can go to North Korea and compete with them again,” a deep scowl came onto his face as he thought back to the last three years. They had lost Yifan, Luhan and Tao to injuries in NASCAR, Formula one and Motorcycle grand prix racing. This year it was the V8’s racing and Rei and Chen were looking for revenge. Out of all the teams EXO had lost the most people to injuries and it had seriously hurt them as a team. Minseok looked at the younger in front of him before he wrapped his arms around Rei.  
When Minseok pulled away Chen came forwards and pulled Rei into a hug as well “come let’s go get ready,” he whispered and pulled the younger into the pits. Sehun and Minseok watched the two go into the pits with fear in their eyes before the went back to setting up the V8’s.  
When the two entered you could hear Junmyeon yelled at someone making their way in more they could see that the two trouble makers on the team were looking at the ground in anger. Rei sighed, something had happened when Chen and he had gotten dressed. The two V8 racers watched as Junmyeon yelled curses at what seemed to be the north Korean V8 team that the south Koreans will being going up against next week. Rei walked forwards and looked at the TV where Kyungsoo, Yixing and Kai were watching the north Korean team talk shit about the South Korean team and about EXO specifically. Rei’s jaw clenched and as he stared at the north Koreans team crew chief, that lying snake was the one that had been responsible for all the loses EXO had experienced over the last three years.  
“Chen get your helmet,” he snapped as he walked past a very angry Junmyeon who was still cursing. Chen looked at Rei confused as the younger stormed past him with helmet in hand to the car that Sehun and Minseok had put out earlier. Rei slammed the door shut and started the engine and speeding out of the pits and onto the track. Junmyeon and the rest of EXO watched in awe as Rei sped around the track. Rei’s hands tightened around the steering wheel as he thought about everything the North Korean team had said about them and done to them. He shot around the corner and punched it speeding past the finish line he slowed down and went back into the pits.  
Rei sat there in the car and stared at the steering wheel before he hoped and slammed his door shut. He took his helmet off and looked at the leader board where all the positions were “I don’t believe it Rei from EXO has beaten Bigbang’s Seungri’s time and is now is position one,” the commentator shouted in excitement. Rei turned and looked at Junmyeon who was staring at him along with the rest of the team. Suddenly a big grin spread across Junmyeon’s face, he launched himself at the younger and hugged him tightly. “yes Rei,” Chen laughed as he patted the younger on the back. Rei shook his head before smiling at him “it’s your turn on the track Chen go beat Youngbae,” Rei said smirking making Chen nod his head before going to his V8 and speeding onto the track. 

____________________

With the commentators  
Leetuek looked at Rei one of the drivers for EXO in amazement “I knew he was good, but not this good.” He told James as he continued to study Rei’s driving. “he reminds me so much of Kyuhyun,” he muttered quietly to himself. “I don’t believe it Rei from EXO has beaten Bigbang’s Seungri’s time and is now in position one,” James shouted from beside him making Leetuek look at him startled before looking at the position board and seeing that Rei had indeed beaten Seungri’s time.  
“This is going to be an exciting race everyone,” Leetuek nodded and smiled at the camera before looking at James again as he began speaking. “ok the times for every team has been put into a position, EXO’s Rei is leading the race today with Seungri from Bigbang, Minhyuk from Monsta X and Chen from EXO coming in in forth,” there was a large grin on James’s face as he read out the positions. Leetuek looked back at the camera and smiled “now before we start we have to know who the teams are that have made it here today and what will happen when we go to compete next week against the North Koreans.” The last sentence was spoken through gritted teeth.  
Leetuek himself had a fair share of hard times because of the north Koreans. He had been in a crash with Kyuhyun back when Super Junior had first been formed it had left him with quit a few scars and left Kyuhyun in a coma. The following year though had been a good with Super junior and six other teams beating the North Koreans and going to the World Grand Prix.  
“that’s right Leetuek, for those who don’t know the seven groups that make it up onto the leader board will go to compete against the North Koreans to find out who will represent the whole of Korea either it be North or South,” James said with a big grin. “but it won’t be easy,” Leetuek continued “there are eighteen teams here that will fight for that spot on the leader board and I know that EXO will certainly not let this opportunity pass,” James interrupted Leetuek. Leetuek looked at James with an unamused expression. But James continued anyway “now let’s see EXO background history.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy please check out my other stories if you already haven't.

Leetuek couldn’t help but wince as he remembered all the pain he went through because of the north Koreans he had lost members of his crew as well due to injury. “The team EXO has been racing for the past six years, they were doing good in their first two years got into the South Korean team there were no serious injuries but then in there third year, Kris their NASCAR driver ended up crashing and seriously injured because of the north Korean team.” James read off the cards in his hands.   
Rei eyes narrowed as he heard James speaking about his former team mate. “Kris ended up leaving EXO at the end of the season because of the injury, the following year had been Formula one racers and EXO once again they had made it onto the south Korean team and faced off against the North Korean team. Unfortunately, once again the north Koreans seemed to take an interest in EXO and had yet again caused a crash, resulting in Luhan there Formula one driver to sustain sever burns he has been unable to go back into the cars as he can’t move as freely as he use to.”   
Rei stared at his hands as tears welled in his eyes the bastard James continued ignoring Leetuek who was trying to stop him from saying anymore. “last year was probably the most unfortunate crash EXO has had, last year was the Motorcycle Grand prix and Tao had been going for the win when the north Korean chief clipped him making Tao flip several times before coming to a stop, Tao had been paralysed waist down because of the crash. Overall EXO has a very good reason for trying to win this year but one thing is on everyone’s mind will this year be like the past three years?”   
Rei and Chen stared at the screen with tears in their eyes, because of what James had said. Junmyeon’s expression hardened as he listened “that fucking bastard,” he whispered. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were holding back D.O from going up to the commentator’s box and beating the shit out of James. “D.O leave it, we will make sure we get in and then we will make sure they pay for what they did to Kris, Luhan and Tao,” Chen growled as he glared out of the pits at the commentator’s box. D.O relaxed a bit before looking at Chen and Rei with his wide eyes.   
“you go out there and you get first place alright,” he said in a low voice that sounded almost threatening. In the distance a bell sounded signalling the start of the race. Junmyeon came forwards and dragged them into a hug “go out there and show everyone what you have got,” he told them. Rei grinned and nodded before they both ran to their cars and rolled out of the pits.   
Rei looked behind him and saw Seungri from Bigbang giving him a wave and a smile, rei waved back before continuing to the start line. Seungri stood next to him then Minhyuk from Monsta X was behind him and then Chen was behind Seungri. “ok Rei, Chen this is a warm up lap, test out all the wheels and the flow of the car before you start racing ok,” Junmyeon said through the ear piece. Rei rolled his eyes “Junmyeon I have been doing this since I was thirteen I know what I am doing,” he told the chief just as the warm up lap started. Rei lead the pack in the warm up “Rei close your mouth and start racing,” D.O ordered.  
Rei once again rolled his eyes before he started going faster as the starting line was coming up fast. BANG, the race had started and Rei shot off as soon as he passed the starting line Seungri was not far behind him. Chen had already passed Minhyuk at the first corner and was gaining on Seungri fast but there was someone else who was also coming up quickly. Jonghyun from Shinee had just passed Minhyuk and was now cruising behind Chen. Chen started cursing loudly in Rei’s eardrums “just fucking great, REI WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME NOW I HAVE JONGHHYUN – HYUNG ON MY ASS PLAYING FUCKING GAMES WITH ME,” he screamed causing Rei to flinch.   
“CHEN SHUT UP AND STOP SCREAMING,” Baekhyun screamed making D.O and Rei sigh. Why were they out into a team with these idiots? “whoa look at this everyone Chen has passed Minhyuk and then Jonghyun has also passed Minhyuk and looks like he is using Chen’s stream line to pull him along, that’s a very smart move,” James nodded as he watched the racers speed down the track.   
James laughed “its always a good show when you have EXO, Bigbang and SHINee together they are all good friends with each other and like to give each other shit on the track in the first few laps before they get serious,” Leetuek smiled he remembered when EXO had first joined that was the last year Super Junior was there.   
Rei laughed as he saw Chen now stream tailing Seungri making the elder shout in frustration. Rei entered the radio chat he had with SHINee and Bigbang. “so, how’s it going,” he casually said waiting for a reply. He laughed when he finally got what he wanted “REI TELL YOUR TEAM MATE TO STOP TAILING ME,” you could hear Jonghyun laughing in the back ground with Youngbae who was now behind Jonghyun but not yet tailing him. “TELL JONGHYUN TO GET OFF MY ASS THEN,” Chen screamed back making everyone laugh even harder. “sorry Chen but that’s not happen- YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, YOUNGBAE GET OFF MY ASS YOU LITTLE SHIT,” He screamed making Rei laugh again enough to make Seungri to start tailing him.   
“oh, great now I have a stow away,” with everyone on the stream line they sped away from the rest. Rei smirked darkly as they came across a deep corner, Rei started to accelerate to the turn ignoring the screams from the others to slow down. He continued this until he came to the corner he pushed the clutch in and flicked the steering wheel to the side and then started to accelerate before he released the clutch and sped off down the straight track.   
He watched as the other four cars behind him were flung onto the dirt. Rei laugh manically as he continued to sped down the largest stretch of the track. “REI YOU FUCKING BASTARD,” Jonghyun swore as he revved to get out of the ditch as he saw the nearing cars approach them. “sorry Hyung,” he grinned cheekily before he cut of the radio to them and continued to speed down the track.   
“Rei because of that trick you will have to change tyres when you get to the pits area,” Minseok said making Rei sigh “got it,” was all he said before he accelerated even further once again drifting around another corner. He slowed down and entered the pits, Minseok, Sehun, Baekhyun and Chanyeol quickly changed his tyres. “Ok your good to go,” Minseok told him. Rei nodded before he sped out of the pits being careful of all the other pit crews.  
Once he was out on the track he sped up once again but noticed that the drivers for Seventeen were behind him. Seungcheol and Jun were fantastic racers and had some pretty good tricks up their sleeves in a way they reminded Rei of EXO. This was their first year and they had been doing a good job off keeping up with them.


	3. Chapter Three

Rei sped up even more trying to get as much distance away from them as possible. “hey Chen, where are you?” he asked curiously and slightly worried. The last thing he wanted was that something had happened to him when he was flung into that ditch. “I’m behind Seungcheol and Jun, I managed to get out of that ditch before the others so we have four, five cars distance between them and me, why?” Chen asked. Rei grinned as he rounded the corner “do you think you can drift past them at the next corner?” Rei asked him. Chen looked slightly confused before smirking “yeah I can do that,” he chuckled as he sped up. Seungcheol and Jun saw this and started to speed up causing them to slam on the brakes when they hit that corner. Chen laughed when he drifted past them “Rei you’re a genius,” he laughed as he straightened up. You could hear in the back ground the rest of EXO cheering them on. “Good job guys keep this up for the next 20 laps,” Junmyeon told the two V8 racers. Rei’s eyes widened in shock “wait we have already done 50 laps?” he asked in shock. Sehun laughed “yes rei you have when you were all tailing each other,” he informed the elder by a few months.   
“oh,” was the only thing he said causing everyone to burst out laughing again. Rei grinned as he turned the corner and past the pits. The best thing about racing was the crowd cheering you on as you flew past them. Rei looked over at the crowds and his eyes widened in shock, that couldn’t be right. He shook his head and continued driving trying to get that picture out of his mind “Rei, you ok?” Chen asked from behind him. Rei nodded before realizing that Chen couldn’t see him “yeah, I just saw something weird that’s all.” Kyungsoo and Junmyeon looked at each other with concern when Rei was speaking he sounded shaken up. On the other side of the room Baekhyun was busy looking at how the motor was doing. Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed as he watched the engine closely “hey Minseok come here for a sec,” he called out to the oldest member on the team.  
Minseok looked up from where he was talking with Sehun before walking over to where Baekhyun was looking at the motor. “does this look right to you?” he asked over his shoulder to the mechanic. Minseok leaned in closer inspecting the way the motor was going under Rei’s harsh driving. Minseok’s eyes widened before shaking his head “no its not, god he pushing to hard,” he said as he watched Rei zoom around the track with Chen close behind him. “Junmyeon we have a problem,” he called to the chief.   
Rei’s eyes went straight back to the grand stands and looked in the same place he saw them before only to find no one was there. He sighed before he focused on the track again there was less than 5 laps left, he could win this, he would get into the competition with the north Koreans and he will beat them and show everyone that EXO won’t be pushed around any longer. His gloved hands tightened over the steering wheel as he drifted around the corner he could see the skid marks off the race cars that had gone to fast around the bend in previous laps.   
“Rei you have to slow down,” a voice said through the radio. Rei eyebrows furrowed in confusion “why?” he questioned. There was a bit of shuffling before Kyungsoo’s voice was heard “rei the motor is having trouble keeping up with the speed you are going, your pushing it to much,” he told the younger as he clutched the radio in his hands desperately. If Rei didn’t slow down he could potentially crash. Rei sighed in anger and screamed in frustration “Rei please of you don’t you’ll crash,” Kyungsoo pleaded with the V8 driver. Rei shook his head “No, I can’t do that Kyungsoo, I will make sure we win even if I crash at least that way Chen has the best opportunity to win against the fucking North Koreans,” he whispered into the radio before he disabled it not hearing the shouts of protest while he sped down the Track.  
One lap to go better make it count, Rei squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply. Rei relaxed his grip on the steering wheel before he drifted around the corner in the distance he could see the finish line. In the pits EXO were gathered together in front of the screen watching the race. Rei sped past the finish line “alright everyone last lap,” a voice said through the loud speaker. Rei’s eyes widened he could hear the engine rattle, there wasn’t much time before this thing blew. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he remembered all the good times he had with EXO.   
He drifted around the corner and the rattling started getting more noticeable “shit,” he muttered he was going to miss everyone including the ones who left. “REI YOU STUBBORN ASS GET OUT OF THERE NOW,” Junmyeon shouted at the screen not caring if Rei could hear him or not. There ahead of him was the finish line his engine just needed to hang on for a little while longer.   
From the pits Junmyeon watched as Rei got closer, he screamed in relief when Rei had managed to cross the line without the car blowing up. Rei slammed on the breaks and skidded to a holt, he sagged forward in relief, he was glad that the car had survived this long.


End file.
